Scheming Senpai
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: Written for Theme 1 "Look Over There" for 30 kisses. Ryoma's senpai are up to something.


**Scheming Senpai**

**Theme: #1** _Look over there_

By: Neko Mastermind

He knew something was up the minute Eiji had pounced him after practice, all grins and an underlying sense of mischief. Momo had tagged along, but was being uncharacteristically quiet, almost shy.

Nervous, worried, and 'fearing for his life' didn't seem to be the right words for what Echizen Ryoma was feeling.

But with the promise of free food, Ryoma couldn't help but give in. So after changing back into their school uniforms, the boy allowed his overly cheerful senpai to drag him to the hamburger place, ignoring whatever Eiji and Momo were talking about in hushed voices.

Weird senpai.

Everything seemed to be going okay, that is, until they took their seats and started eating. Momo seemed even more quiet, distracted, you could say, sitting there staring out the window and barely touching his food – which, in Ryoma's mind, was cause for worry – and Eiji chattering away to Oishi on the phone in hopes of getting his partner to join them.

But even when the fuku-buchou joined them, Momo merely acknowledged him with a faint grin and a mumbled greeting.

Something was definitely wrong.

Sharp golden eyes watched as Momo stared out the window, took a bite of his burger, swallowed, then repeated the process a few moments later; the movements were almost mechanical, and the freshman was about to open his mouth and say something. But Eiji-senpai beat him first, turning away from his conversation with Oishi to address Ryoma.

"Nya, Ochibi," the redhead chirped. "Is there anyone you want to kiss?"

Ryoma blinked once, twice, and then gave his senpai a rather confused look. "Ha?"

Pouting cutely, Eiji ignored Oishi's sound of surprise. "Mou who do you want to kiss!"

The redhead couldn't help but grin when he saw the freshman's eyes quickly dart to a certain spiky-haired second year before he blushed. "No one," he muttered.

"Unnya I think you're lying" Eiji sing-songed, grinning wider. "I think you **do** have a crush!"

"Eiji…" Oishi said, laying a hand on Eiji's arm and hoping to deter his partner's attempt at prying into his kouhai's private life.

"Che'," Ryoma snorted, glancing down at his nearly finished burger, missing the look Eiji and Momo exchanged. Eiji huffed a little, leaned over to whisper to Oishi then grinned again. "Are you sure, Ochibi?"

"Eiji, please," Oishi said; why was he starting to feel like something bad was about to happen?

"I'm _sure_, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma said firmly, narrowing a glare on his senpai. He suddenly smirked, eyes slowly moving to land on Oishi. "Maybe I should ask you that question."

Eiji blinked, glancing between Ryoma and a blushing Oishi before huffing. "But we're not talking about me, nya! We're talking about /you/."

"Whatever." The freshman said with a roll of his eyes, and turned back his burger.

This meant, once again, he missed the looks Momo and Eiji exchanged. A few moments passed by, with Ryoma working on the rest of his food, Oishi and Eiji chatting about whatever it was the Golden Pair chatted about, and Momo staring out of the window some more.

When Ryoma finally thought that maybe he'd make it through their meal without any more weird questions, Eiji spoke up again, and Ryoma was /sure/ he heard a hint of mischief in the redhead's voice. "Nya, Ochibi look over there!"

The freshman sighed and glanced up at his senpai, annoyed. "Look at what?"

"There!" Eiji said, all innocence, and pointed to the window.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Ryoma turned to look at just what Eiji was bothering him with now.

And found his lips pressed against a certain spiky-haired senpai's.

Ryoma /knew/ he should've pushed away, yelled at Eiji, done _something_ besides kissing back, but it seemed his brain and body were in cahoots with each other.

A good minute later, Momo pulled away, cheeks bright. Ryoma had a similar expression on his face, and he turned to glare at a snickering redhead. "Kikumaru-senpai!"

"What," he asked, grinning. "_You_ might not know who you want to kiss, nya, but Momo does!"

So that explained why Eiji seemed to be up to something. And why Momo was strangely quiet, and wouldn't join in on teasing his favorite freshman.

Ryoma decided then that he _really_ didn't like scheming senpai.


End file.
